


Sides Senior Quotes

by IamtheLastDragonLord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Sides all share the same last name but are not related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamtheLastDragonLord/pseuds/IamtheLastDragonLord
Summary: Based off this pin: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363243526195493043/comments/5050011753983814703Just a short drabble as a break. Enjoy! Character Designs are based off: A Lesson In Practicality, because I want my bonus points (for the record it took until this pic {https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457889487115296838/} for me to realize Logan’s hair was in fact not black, but I wrote him with black hair so I apologize for any confusion). [I was quite sad when I realized in order to get this to work Deceit's name could not be Dante… boo.]





	Sides Senior Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this a short little drabble and then this happened.

Pin:  [ https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363243526195493043/comments/5050011753983814703 ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/363243526195493043/comments/5050011753983814703)

Character Designs are based off:  [ A Lesson In Practicality ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFI0LhDVzW9Isr1WBbSYC2wb3Pr8WxBmq)

LiP Pic: <https://www.pinterest.com/pin/457889487115296838/>

* * *

It had started as early as the fourth grade, from what Roman could remember.

“Mr. Logan Sanders.”

“Here.” it had taken Roman until hearing the second person speak up that he realized she had in fact not said his first name.

His head turned to the desk that was three rows to his left and four in front of him, shooting the ravenet a silent  _ I’m sorry _ the best he could.

The young lady who was his teacher glanced between the two of them. “Sorry, miss, I’m not Logan.” he said.

She smiled and turned back to her list. “You must be Roman Sanders, am I right?” he nodded, proud.

That same day he approached the raven-haired boy in the lunchroom. “Hey, friend-o.” he wished he hadn’t sounded nearly as awkward.

The ravenet looked up. ‘What do you want?” he asked, expectant.

Roman was surprised how dead his brown eyes were behind his black-framed lenses. “Nothing- well, something- I just- I didn’t-” Logan put his book down, giving Roman his full attention. “Can I sit, here?”

Logan nodded quietly, confused. “Why me?”

Roman frowned, just as confused. “I wanted to say I’m sorry about confusing Miss Smith about which one of us is which, I didn’t realize there were more people who went to this school with that last name.”

“More?” Logan repeated.

“Other than me and my brother.” Roman said.

“There was only two of us.”

Roman sighed. “Remus, my little brother, and I don’t get along… like at all.”

“It doesn’t matter how much younger than you he is, Roman, you wouldn’t be in the same classes.” Logan said strongly.

Roman groaned. “We’re twins.”

Logan’s mouth fell into a small O. “Miss Smith won’t be confusing us, we look too different.”

Roman wanted to agree… but… “Remus has darker hair than I do- his is browner that my red, his eyes are more yellow than my own, and he’s paler, but we were constantly mixed up, another reason they put the two of us in different classes.”

Logan seemed to think. “Alright, I accept your apology.” he said before turning back to his book as he ate his sandwich.

Roman shrugged it off and continued eating.

Logan’s friendship with Roman was… strange, they had drastically different interests, but he felt a connection to the redhead. He’d ended up meeting his brother Remus in his scholastic book club that same year and if it hadn’t been for one time Remus had complained about his brother Roman, Logan never would’ve guessed they were related. Just a simple common last name occurrence like what was between him and the Twins. Yellower eyes didn’t start to describe Remus’ eyes, they were a bright chartreuse color compared to Roman’s emerald green, his hair was a dull washed out more-brown-than-auburn while Roman’s hair was as close to a naturally occurring fire-truck as one could get. Finally, Remus was noticeably paler than his brother, while Roman looked like he bathed in the sun every summer, which after a couple of years Logan knew for a fact he did, Remus’ pallor was pale that Logan knew he burned like once would expect ginger to.

* * *

But the weirdest was when he began sixth grade, moving from one of the four elementary schools to the middle school. Roman had been dismayed that they didn’t share any class other than Social Studies together, but Logan was in Honors English and Math, which meant their classes didn’t line up properly.

“Logan Sanders?”

“Here.” he responded, he really wasn’t sure how this was ‘honors’ all he had heard through other students was how this English Teacher was a joke, that if you didn’t want to learn anything you were in the right class.

“Patton Sanders?”

“Here!” a cheerful voice spoke up from directly beside Logan, they had been told to write their first names on the card tents, so Logan had seen that the straw-blonde wavy-haired boy with blue-rimmed glasses, and baby blue eyes had ** ‘Patton’ ** written on his tent he hadn’t known they shared the last name.

“You two related?” he asked.

Logan shook his head.   
“Not that I know of.” Patton smiled.

“I didn’t even know Patton existed until now.” Logan admitted.

The overweight man nodded with a low hum.

Logan dragged through the double-length English class, heading next door for his study hall. Surprised to see Patton following him.

“You have Study too?” Patton asked curiously.

Logan nodded. “Pleasure to meet you, Patton.” offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you too, Logan.” Patton returned, taking it and shaking it happily.

“So are you two related?” another student that was in their English asked curiously.

“No, obviously not.” Logan denied. “Black hair and blonde hair are nearly polar opposites in Genetics.”

She shrugged. “If you say so.”

Logan sighed when he recognized the brown-haired boy standing against the lockers. “Hey, Calculator Watch!” he teased.

“Hi Remus.” he returned.

Patton jumped at Remus’ abrupt teasing and looked curiously at Remus.

“Hi, Remus Sanders.” he offered with a smirk.

“So are you-” the girl tried.

“No.” the two of them said at the same time.

“How many Sanders are at this school?” Patton asked.

“Four as of now.” Logan told him, watching Patton number off the three of them with wide confused eyes.

“I have a twin.” Remus offered. “But I also met another one.”

Logan looked over his shoulder at the brunet.

“Yeah, Xander, cool dude.” Remus shrugged.

“Okay, five.” Logan corrected as they walked into the classroom.

“We should all meet up for Lunch, the Sanders Meet Up!” Patton offered.

Remus huffed a breathy chuckle. “Sure, but Xander isn’t… a people person.”

“Yet you got along with him?” Logan questioned.

Remus groaned. “You think to simply Logan, I annoyed him until he agreed to answer my questions to get me to shut up.”

Logan sighed. He would.

“Just try.” Logan said to Remus as the three of them took one of the pods of four open desks.

* * *

The five of them dealt with the questions quite well, until Freshman year, when they had their Freshman Orientation a week before classes were set to begin. Group of six were assigned to a senior and would be taken through the school in smaller tour groups.

“Sanders?” one senior asked, to which Xander, Logan, Patton, and the Terror Twins- who had developed a reputation for being such when they weren’t working in theatre- all sighed and headed down.

“Which one?” Xander groaned, annoyance in his tone as he stayed up a couple steps up the bleachers so he could look down at the senior.

He arched a dark eyebrow. “All six of you, we wouldn’t separate you.”

“Uh, you mean five?” Patton offered.

“No…” he looked through his list. “Logan?” the raven raised his hand. “Patton?” the blonde nodded and smiled hopping down beside him. “Remus?” the auburn made a small hum of surprise and gave a two-finger wave. “Roman?” the redhead smiled, almost posing. “Virgil?”

“That’s me.” a voice said from behind the senior, startling him. “Sorry, I was up top.” he gestured. The voice belonged to a boy with a dark brown undercut, his longer hair was freshly dyed purple, and his visible left eye was a shadowy-grey tone. “But, yeah, I’m Virgil Sanders, sorry for the delay.”

“Then you must be Xander.” he looked to the dirty blonde, his left eye caught light in a strange way- well it always had- the amber eye looked black at a distance and under anything that wasn’t fluorescent lighting, but there was just enough that it glinted almost gold as he turned. His right eye was what freaked Virgil and the senior out more, with his heterochromia Xander’s right eye being almost red.

“It’s rude to stare Vee.” Xander taunted the boy.

“No it’s…” he nudged his hair away from his right eye, looking up the 4 inches at the 5’9” boy, his irises contracted as he pulled his hair away. “I have it too.” sure enough what had first looked like shadowing off his hair was actually central heterochromia in his right eye, and as he moved his hair there were two spots of violet in his otherwise grey eye.

“Whoa.” Roman mumbled aloud.

The senior paused. “Wait, so you  **aren’t ** related?”

Roman groaned and leaned as far as he could before finally letting his feet come off the bleachers as he fell the five rows. “No! None of us are related, Remus and I are, and that’s it.”

“I just finished moving in, yesterday.” Virgil admitted.

“Remy, c’mon.” Roman griped.

“Coming Ro.” he intoned.

“Salutations, Virgil, I am Logan.”

“Hi.” Vrigil returned after a moment.

“I’m Patton!” Patton wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders.

“That’s Remus and Roman- the Theatre Terror Twins- and I’m Xander.” his extravagance knew no bounds when he was trying to outdo the Twins.

“And all of us have the same last name?” Virgil asked skeptically.

“Unless yours is spelled in some funky ass way, yes.” Remus chipped in.

“No, it’s normal.” Virgil yawned.

“Late night?” Patton asked.

“Do  **not** answer that, Virgil, it’s a trap. You say ‘yes’ Logan will lecture you.” Roman told him.

“Let’s go boys.” the senior chimed in, chuckling at their behavior.

* * *

Most of the school at this point knew there were six boys in the same grade running around with the same last name, and only two of them were related, which made it easier until their Biology lesson in Genetics rolled around.

“We’re  **not ** related.” Virgil sighed for the tenth time that class.

“Are you sure?” their teacher asked.

“Yes.” Virgil, Xander, and Remus sighed. Just because they had a certain… affinity for dark colors that hadn’t left any of them since middle school did not mean they were related.

The teacher heard them and didn’t make the same mistake during the class, but when the Lab came around the next week…

“So it’s auburn from me.” Remus noted. “Brown from Xander and… is that brown or black?” he asked Virgil.

“It’s brown, wouldn’t you have to factor in Roman’s genetics, since you’re twins?”

Remus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Not really, we’re identical.” Virgil looked skeptical. “I got sick- really sick- as a kid, hence the skin tone, and trust me our hair used to be  **way** different, and my eyes are still green.”

“Your hair was practically washed out of red, I forget about that since it was coming back by the time I met you.” Xander mused.

“If you’re factoring in Roman, shouldn’t you just factor in Patton and Logan?” the group across from them asked.

“Uh, no, we’re not related.” Xander huffed.

“Yeah, but are you  **sure?”**

“Very.” Remus and Xander responded at the same time.

“So eyes are green, brown, grey-”

“Grey isn’t a scientifically recognized eye color, Mister Sanders.” she was the only one of their teachers that actually called all of them by their last name.

“Then what color do you call them?” Virgil asked, letting his hair fall away from his face. “Cuz it’s either that or purple.”

“Have them check for you if needed.” she decided, gesturing to the group across from them.

“Can I?” the boy from the other group asked, holding up a flashlight.

Virgil nodded, sitting down on the stool.

“Yeah, that’s grey.” he chuckled, then took away the light. “But Virgil, serious those purple spots are pretty cool.”

Xander chuckled. “Virgil, my eyes are actually hazel and red, I had it checked at my eye appointment last year.”

“Red, like Albino?” Virgil asked, surprised.

“Yours are too.” Remus pointed out. “The Violet coloring is a sign of Albinism, says so right here.” he gestured to a chart in his book.

“Huh.” Virgil mused.

“Detached to attached earlobes?” Xander asked.

“Detached.” Remus said, playing with his right ear, which had a small piercing in it.

“Attached.” Virgil pointed out his for a point of contrast.

“Mine are Detached.” Xander muttered, writing it down.

“Like seriously, if she calls us related after this I’d be shocked.” Remus grouched.

“I wouldn’t.”

**Sanders Sides**

**Anxiety:** Patton, seriously, why is it called that?!?

**Morality:** I think it’s fun

**Logic:** but we’re not “sides”

> What does Sides even mean in this context

**Princey:** Yeah Pat

> Explain please

**Dukey:** We’re all so different but at the same time so similar

> Plus alliteration
> 
> ??
> 
> Maybe?

**Deceit:** somehow I doubt that

**Morality:** Let’s go with Remus’

**Anxiety: ** that means you were right Xander

**Deceit:** duh

> Remus I will literally pay you to change your name PLEASE

**Dukey:** No

**Logic: ** plus he’s probably lying, but please change it

**Dukey: ** it has been like this for almost a year, can you not

**Anxiety:** I’m still unsure why you’re willing to be a duke while Roman’s a prince

**Dukey:** cuz

**Princey: ** DO NOT!

**Dukey:** but it’s funny

**Princey: ** it’s really not

**Morality:** is this going to be one of those jokes I don’t like

**Deceit:** no

**Princey:** yes

**Logic:** ah, and Remus has gone silent

**Princey:** that’s cuz he’s dying of laughter

> It’s not gonna stop anytime soon

**Anxiety:** just tell us

**Princey:** NO!

**Dukey:** it’s cuz Roman is a modernization of his name

**Logic:** OH

**Morality:** I don’t get it

**Logic:** Remus I’m messaging you privately confirm I’m right before I share my hypothesis

**Deceit:** Roman might be murdering him.

**Anxiety:** fuck you

**Deceit: ** right, not funny, sorry

**Princey:** he’s fine

**Dukey:** im fine

> He can’t kill me that easily

**Princey:** my parents modernized the name Romulus, which well... 

> Here:  [ https://www.ancient.eu/Romulus_and_Remus/ ](https://www.ancient.eu/Romulus_and_Remus/)

**Dukey:** Our parents are weird

**Anxiety:** YEAH, no kidding!

**Morality:** Let’s not make those jokes anymore please

**Deceit: ** For the record, I didn’t know this so all of my twin murder jokes were NOT meant to be taken seriously

**Dukey:** you do make a lot of those

**Princey:** like a lot

**Logic:** did anyone else get their Senior Picture Notice?

**Anxiety:** Yes

**Morality: ** Yep!

**Dukey:** I’ll say yes for Roman and I

**Deceit:** uhhh… maybe?

> I’ll look later
> 
> Why do you ask?

**Logic:** It’s become somewhat of a joke for people to assume we’re related

**Princey:** I know where this is going and I LOVE IT!

> No. We’re not related so, please stop asking

**Logic:** yes, that would be it

**Morality:** how would we divide it between the six of us?

**Deceit:** my parents said I can’t have a quote so just the five of you

**Dukey:** plus, Ro, you and I ARE related

> Sorry to hear that Xander

**Logic:** no, we’re ...

**Morality: ** … not related …

**Dukey:** ‘cept for Ro and I

**Princey:** … so, please …

**Anxiety:** … stop asking.

> Remus’ line is so in line with his personality part of me wants to laugh

**Dukey:** that was the point Virge, go ahead and laugh

* * *

A week before their graduation they got their Yearbooks, and of course, there was signing galore the day of.

“Good quote, guys.” the class president said. “I love Xander’s little tag-a-long.”

Roman stopped short. “His what?”

Logan was already flipping through his book.

Patton chuckled. “He got us.”

“I cannot believe him.” Virgil groaned into his hands.

“What did he do?” Roman asked the valedictorian.

Logan passed his phone to Remus. “Might as well, this will be the  **only** time you’ll find proof of this.”

Remus chuckled and nearly bounced over to Roman.

“No, we’re…” Logan read.

“Not related.” Patton almost chuckled through his words.

“‘Cept for Ro and I.” Remus said from behind the phone

Roman arched an eyebrow. “So, please.” he recited

“Stop asking.” Virgil sighed.

Xander laughed from over Roman’s other shoulder, startingly him because of course his friend went for the evil villain laugh. “We’re related.”

Roman put two and two together in an instant and he knew his eyes had gone wide. “You  **didn’t.”**

“Guilty.” Xander shrugged, slowly backing away.

“You’re so dead!” Virgil shouted, taking off after Xander.

“Get ‘im Virge!” Roman shouted encouragingly over the parking lot. Even though he knew Virgil wouldn’t catch him.

“We really should’ve known.” Remus sighed as he passed the phone back to Logan.

“You already posted it social media didn’t you?” Logan sighed.

“Not yet, I just sent it to myself, but if it’s not there by the time we graduate assume I died.”

Roman groaned, hearing Virgil still screaming after Xander. They might not be his brothers, but they were his family.


End file.
